Happy Birthday Grimmjow!
by K-chanLovesAnimeXD
Summary: It's Grimmjow's birthday and Chihiro wants to throw a party for him. Unfortunately... he doesn't want one, but will that stop her? Nope! See what happens! GrimmxOC


**Okay, July 31st is Grimmjow's birthday, so I thought that I would write this for our favorite sexta.**

**Happy Birthday, Grimmjow!**

**Chihiro Kururugi, Hiro Kururugi, Rae, Tae, Mae, Sae (c) Me, DUH!**

**Bleach & its characters ...even Grimmjow...(c) Kubo Tite**

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday, Grimmjow!<p>

GrimmxOC

All was quiet in the city of Karakura as people went about their day. Unaware that they had supernatural residents living in the large city. Inside an two-room apartment, brown chairs and a small table decorated the room and on the white and beige walls, some pictures were hung the showed the couple that occupied it.

"Ah…what to do…" a brown-haired girl, Chihiro Kururugi, sighed as she sat at a small table, a pen in hand and a notepad in front of her. She stared intently at the notepad, ideas swirling around in her head as she tapped the notepad. Suddenly, a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist, making her cry out in shock.

"Gah!" she cried, before turning and glaring at the culprit. "Grimmjow, don't scare me!" she scolded. The blue-haired ex-sexta scoffed, smirking at his lover as he tightened his hold on her waist.

"What? S'not like I'm doing anything." he growled. She pouted before laughing and hugging him, burying her head into his chest. He scowled a little, but did not move or make any attempt to push her away. Instead, he looked over her shoulder.

"So, what're ya writing?" he asked. She gasped and jumped out of his arms, grabbing the notebook and hiding it from his view.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" she answered, her face bright red as she stared at him in nervousness. He raised an eyebrow, but it instantly turned into a smirk as he sensed a challenge.

"Really? Then why is your face so red, Chihiro?" he purred as he leaned in. Her face only got brighter as he got closer and closer, forcing her back so that her back hit the table. He grinned at her sadistically, he loved it when he had her cornered and staring at him like that.

"I-I-It's not r-red…" she stammered. He leaned in so that his lips ghosted over hers, making her shiver in delight.

"It is. C'mon, you can tell me…" he purred seductively. Suddenly a red blur shot in front of his face and smacked his forehead, sending him reeling back. Growling, he looked up to see a red serpent-like creature as it glared at him.

"Grimmjow-sama, stop teasing Chihiro!" the creature, a dragon, growled. He snarled in anger before glaring at it.

"F*ck off, Rae!" he snarled. She snarled right back.

"Go f*ck off yourself, asshole!" she snarled. Immediately a blue and yellow dragon joined her, both holding her back with their tiny paws. Chihiro regained her composure before getting in front of the three.

"Mae, Rae, Tae, please! Calm down now, there's no reason to start a fight…" Chihiro spoke as she held the trio back. Rae growled before tossing her head.

"Fine. But the only thing that's keeping me from hitting him again is the fact that it's his birthday tomorrow." she sulked. He scoffed before turning his attention back to his mate. She looked at him and smiled, before noticed his irritated expression.

"Chihiro, you better not plan anything. I don't want anything, I don't want to do anything." he growled. For some reason or another, he could feel that that was what she was writing down on the notepad. She looked down sadly.

"But Grimmjow…it's your birthday…" she whimpered. He sighed before getting up and walking over, kneeling in front of her and brushing her bangs back, his cyan eyes staring deeply into her brown ones.

"I don't care. Just don't do anything, I hate parties and I hate anything that remotely resembles a present or cake." he explained. She was silent before looking down and sighing, resting her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Okay, Grimmjow. I won't."

-Later-

"Chihiro, won't Grimmjow-sama get mad once he finds out that you already planned a party?" Mae asked as Chihiro helped Kisuke Urahara set up his basement so that it looked like a place to have a party. Chihiro was silent before he laughed.

"Ah, so Grimmjow-san said he didn't want a party, did he?" he laughed. Chihiro nodded before pouting, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. But it's his _birthday_, we have to do something to celebrate it! He can be such a jerk sometimes." she sighed in annoyance as she finished the last of the streamers. All of the rocks were decorated with streamers and tables were set up, with balloons tied to the legs of the tables and chairs. They heard a whistle and turned to see Yoruichi, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta as they carried more decorations.

"Wow, this place is starting to look great! Cat-boy's really gonna like it." Yoruichi complimented as she approached the small group. Tae smiled before flying up and landing on her shoulder, her topaz eyes gleaming.

"Yeah, hopefully he'll like it and forget about killing us later." she laughed. The group laughed along with her before Chihiro gasped.

"Oh no, I better get home! He thinks that I went over to Uryu-san's to get some clothes fixed. Hopefully he hasn't called him and asked him where I am." she explained as she grabbed her belongings. The shopkeeper nodded and waved as she exited his basement. His smile widened before he turned to his partner-in-crime.

"Well, this is a change of things. An arrancar falling in love with a half-human girl." he chuckled. She nodded before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but it's for the better. They're crazy about each other." she smiled. He nodded and the two stared at the stairway before getting back to work.

-The Next Day-

"Okay everyone, get into your places! They might show up any minute!" Urahara called as he clapped his hands to get the attention of everyone in the room. All eyes turned to him as Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and all of the squad taichos and fukutaichos stared at him. Rukia scowled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Kisuke, you said that five minutes ago! He hasn't come yet so why-" suddenly, a small child with brown hair and eyes grabbed her hand and tugged on it.

"But Rukia-nee, Onee-chan said that Nii-sama was being stubborn today! Maybe that's why they're late!" she pouted. Rukia smiled before kneeling down and placing a hand on her head.

"I know, Hiro-chan. Sorry, it's just we all had to come all the way here and would be very, very angry if he refused to show up, that's all." she said sweetly. Renji shivered, he knew that inside, she was raging mad and was trying hard not to take her anger out on Chihiro's little sister. A small green dragon nodded as she sat on the child's shoulder.

"Yeah, he needs to come soon. The pizza delivery guy could be here any minute!" she tsked. Hiro nodded.

"You said it, Sae-chan." Suddenly they could hear footsteps from upstairs.

"Shh! Chi-chan and Kitty-kun are coming!" Yachiru shushed. Everyone got into position before Urahara held up his hand.

"Here they come! Ready?" he whispered. Everyone nodded and waited patiently as the noises continued.

"Where is that guy? Yo, shinigami! Where are ya?" they heard Grimmjow shout. They heard some laughter before a female voice gasped.

"Maybe he's down there, the basement door's open." they heard him growl.

"Tch. Asshole, making me come all this way for-" they heard him mutter a few more swears and cusses before the two came down the stairs.

"Now!"

"Happy birthday, Grimmjow!" everyone shouted as they jumped from their hiding places, that is all except Toushiro, Mayuri, Byakuya, Kenpachi, and a few of the other men. Grimmjow stared at the group in confusion before growling and turning to his girlfriend.

"Chihiro…" he growled dangerously. She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head before Rangiku and Gin came forward, each grabbing his arm and leading him to the table.

"C'mon Grimmy! Ya can't miss out on yer own party!" Gin laughed as he and Rangiku shoved Grimmjow into a chair. He tried to get up, but was immediately shoved back down as shinigamis and humans crowded around him.

"C'mon Grimmjow, cheer up! This is _your_ party!" a drunken Ikkaku laughed as he slapped the espada's shoulder. He growled before looking at Chihiro, who was smiling at him happily. Needless to say, he was not at all pleased that she had gone behind his back and set this all up.

"You all are a bunch of f*ckers! I swear to f*ckin' god, I'm gonna kill you all for making me-" he was silenced when Rangiku shoved a sake bottle into his mouth.

"Aw, lighten up Grimm-kun! We're havin' so much fun!~" Rangiku sang as she chugged her sake. He growled before throwing the sake bottle across the room.

"There's no way in hell I'll `lighten up` with you bunch of assholes! So you better-" suddenly Rae, Tae, and Mae jumped onto his head, cutting him off and slamming his face into the ground.

"Grimmjow-sama, you're so rude!" Mae scolded. He growled before lifting his head.

"You better-" he started, but stopped when Gin knelt beside him.

"Hey, ya better watch what yer saying. Chihiro-chan's gettin' upset." he looked over and saw that her eyes were shadowed and that she was staring at the ground. He felt a pang of guilt go through him, he knew that look.

"_Oh f*ck…" _he thought as he stared at her. He hated it when she got depressed, it was almost as bad as her tears. And that was the one thing he hated, he hated it when she cried. He quickly cleared his throat.

"Uh…er…this party is…great." he spoke, quickly changing his tone from angry to gruff. She looked up and smiled happily, before going over and helping him to his feet. She was beaming at him.

"Really?" she asked. He looked away and nodded, a small blush dusting his cheeks. She cried out happily, hugging him tightly as she kissed his cheek.

"Yay! I'm so glad you like it!" she cried. He smirked before placing a hand on her head, lightly ruffling it. He liked it when she smiled, it made his stomach flip-flop and his body tingle.

"Yeah, whatever." he mumbled. Sure, he hated just about everyone in this room, but as long as she was here, he would tolerate them. Immediately Hiro ran up and grasped his hand.

"C'mon Nii-sama, the party's starting!"

-A little while later-

After having some fun, sake, and pizza, it was time for the cake. Everyone was crowded around the table as Grimmjow sat in the middle, grudgingly trying to keep himself from massacring everyone here. Orihime smiled brightly as she carried the cake, it was white and blue, decorated with blue paw prints and had "Happy Birthday Grimmjow!" written on it.

"Okay everyone, here's the cake- ah!" Orihime started, but cried out when she tripped over a rock. Everyone gasped as the cake went flying, and landed right on Grimmjow's head. Everyone was quiet as the pieces of cake dripped off him and landed on his lap, making him all the more angry as the minutes ticked by.

After at least five minutes, Orihime was the first to speak.

"Um…er…h-happy birthday-"

"I am going…" Grimmjow started, his fists clenched and his eyebrows twitching in anger. "…to f*cking murder all of you!" he shouted, getting up. Immediately everyone ran for it, not wanting to get pummeled by the sexta. Chihiro, Hiro, Orihime, Sae, and the triplets watched as he chased the large group, some hiding behind boulders to avoid his wrath while Kenpachi decided to take things into his own hands and face the angry espada. Chihiro sighed.

"Well…I guess the party's over…"

-Later that night-

"God, never again…for as long as I live, will I ever celebrate my birthday!" Grimmjow growled as he exited the bathroom, drying his hair with one towel and another wrapped around his waist. Chihiro sighed sadly as she sat at their small table, sorting out the gifts that he had gotten.

"I'm sorry…I was only trying to make you happy…" she said sadly, trying to keep herself from crying. It hurt to know that he hadn't enjoyed himself at all, and that the only thing she accomplished was making her lover miserable on his birthday. His ears perked at the sound of her voice and he sighed, walking over.

"No…look. I just don't do that kind of shit. I know you were trying, but I just don't do birthdays, or parties in general." he explained. She nodded, but she didn't meet his gaze. He was silent before grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. He quickly slammed his lips against hers, pulling her into a passionate and lustful kiss. She moaned softly, tangling her hands in his cyan hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Look…thanks. I didn't want you to, but you did it anyways. So…thanks." he whispered. She smiled before gasping, pulling out of his hold.

"Wait, I almost forgot! You have one more present!" she gasped. He raised his eyebrow, she had already given him a present earlier. It was a skull wristband and matching belt buckle.

"Huh? You-" he started, but stopped when she placed her finger against his lips.

"Wait here, and I'll be right back." she whispered, before winking and going into their bedroom. After a few minutes, he was growing impatient.

"Chihiro, I'm freezing my ass off here!" he growled. After all, he was in a towel. He heard giggling inside the bedroom.

"Hold on a minute, I'm almost done!" she sang. He growled before leaning against the wall. After a few minutes, he heard the door slide open and sighed in relief, pushing himself off the wall. What he saw next almost made his jaw drop.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked. All she was in was frilly, pink lingerie as she leaned against the wall, smiling at him sweetly. It took all of his years as an espada to hold back the urge to drop his jaw at her appearance. He had never seen her in lingerie before, and blankly wondered why she was wearing it now.

"Why are you-" he started, but stopped. She giggled before walking forward, so that she was standing in front of him. He glanced at her chest for a second, before meeting her gaze.

"It was Rangiku-san's idea. And since it's your birthday…I decided to wear it." she answered sheepishly. His demeanor changed and a seductive smirk appeared on his face as he leaned in, pressing his lips to her jugular.

"I've gotta say…she knows her stuff." he whispered, his breath on her neck making her shiver. He quickly grabbed her hips tightly before pressing his body closer to hers.

"Let's get this party started."

* * *

><p><strong>I MIGHT make this into a two-shot, but I had to get this part done for Grimmjow's birthday. Tell me what you think, should I add it or not? and also, I KNOW Gin is dead, but in this case, I believed he should've lived and BAM! Here he is. Also...still in the middle of a writer's block, and so I had to work tooth and nail to get this done. Sorry if it sucks! <strong>

**Grimmjow: ...Woman, you made me OOC.**

**Me: Well, DUH! I didn't create you, so there's no way I can keep you 100% in-character! (Like anyone can...)**

**Gin: That's right, Grimmy-kitty. But hey, it's yer birthday, ya can kick back and relax! ...And even go and do "The Naughty" wit' Chihiro-chan!**

**Chihiro: Gin-sama! *blushes***

**Grimmjow: ...*smirks before picking up Chihiro* Y'know what? I'll think I'll do that. *sonidos away***

**Me: *sighs* Pervert. Gin, you do the honors.**

**Gin: Read an' Review! *pulls out Shinso* Or I'll go Irokose on ya!**


End file.
